blokekipafandomcom-20200213-history
Rudy
Rudy (właściwie Bastian Obsztyfitykultykiewicz) – drugoplanowa postać z serialu Blok Ekipa. Jeden z głównych antagonistów, znany na całym osiedlu ze swej donosicielskiej natury. Opis postaci Konfident to słowo, które najlepiej i najpełniej określa Bastiana. Potrafi nawet poświęcić swoje zdrowie i życie, byle na kogoś donieść. Co więcej, jest w stanie poskarżyć się nawet na samego siebie. Jako że Rudy jest nałogowym konfidentem, nie może liczyć na przyjaźń ze strony mieszkańców Grochowa. Jest niemal nieskazitelny, zwykle gdy jest świadkiem jakiegoś czynu zabronionego, wyciąga telefon i dzwoni do odpowiednich służb. Zdarza mu się jednak czasem przymknąć oko, samemu coś przeskrobać lub też wejść z kimś w sojusz (zwykle z Cieślakiem), o ile mógłby w ten sposób odegrać się na trójce ziomeczków. Rzadko zdarza mu się zwyciężać, najczęściej sam pakuje się we własne sidła. Bastian mieszka ze swoimi rodzicami w mieszkaniu na ulicy Spawaczy 11/12. Ma tylko jedno jądro. Cierpi też na rotacyzm, co oznacza, że nie potrafi wymówić głoski R. Zwykle nie używa przekleństw, a jeśli już, to łagodniejszych form np. "kurczę". Jak na ironię, jedynym wyrazem, który wymawia poprawnie, jest "kurwa", nie używa go jednak w życiu codziennym, gdyż jego zdaniem wulgaryzmy są nielegalne. Rzadko pija też alkohol, gdyż używka ta wywołuje u chłopaka białą gorączkę i traci on wtedy panowanie nad sobą, pali za to e-papierosy ze smakowymi liquidami (np. o smaku piwa bezalkoholowego). Jest kryptokibicem Polonii Warszawa. Poza tym służy do mszy jako ministrant w jednej z praskich parafii. Młodość Jako dziecko, Rudy chodził do szkoły z Wojtasem, Spejsonem i Walem a do podróżowania używał roweru. Już wtedy Bastian donosił na ziomeczków, wówczas chodził kablować dyrektorowi szkoły. Widać, że już wtedy nie lubił się z głównymi bohaterami. Ci dla żartów pewnego razu obsmarowali mu pojazd gównem, jednak udało im się uniknąć kary, gdyż Spejson zjadł dowód w postaci chusteczki pobrudzonej ludzkimi odchodami. Dorosłe życie Rudy zadebiutował w odcinku 38, w którym to doniósł na ekipę siedzącą na ławeczce. W ramach zemsty, Spejson posmarował jego samochód odchodami, a gdy Wojtas nastraszył go w trakcie akcji, ten połknął dowód swego czynu. Bastian często uprzykrzał życie ziomeczkom, w jednym z odcinków przebrany w komżę przegnał ich sprzed kościoła, w innym odbił Wojtasowi pannę poznaną w internecie. Kiedy w epizodzie 45 nabył Ścigacza, by wywołać zazdrość mieszkańców osiedla i przyciągnąć do siebie kobiety, trójka bohaterów uznała to za dobrą sposobność na odegraniu się i spowodowali podstępem zniszczenie motocykla, na który Bastian nie miał nawet prawa jazdy. W odcinku 49 na jaw wyszło prawdziwe konfidenckie oblicze Rudego. By donieść na ziomeczków, podrzucił im pod ławkę puste puszki i zadzwonił na straż miejską. Na błagania swego ojca, by Bastian się opamiętał, ten całkowicie odmienił swe oblicze. Przefarbował włosy na czarno, założył dres, zmienił sobie ksywkę na "Dziku" i zakumplował się z głównymi bohaterami. Taki stan rzeczy nie trwał jednak długo, wszystko wróciło do normy, gdy mężczyźnie zaczęły pokazywać się pierwsze odrosty. 250 px|thumb|left|Solaris wyprasza Rudego z wesela.Po kolejnej z akcji Rudego ziomeczki postanowili odegrać się na dobre. W odcinku 61 przyczepili na przód Szerszenia atrapę Corsy i znacznie przekroczyli prędkość w terenie zabudowanym, co poskutkowało utratą prawa jazdy przez chłopaka. W kolejnych epizodach Bastian z nienawiści do ziomeczków zrywał plakaty informujące o gali MMA, gdyż myślał, że są one rozwieszane przez nich. Na owej imprezie sportowej, która miała miejsce w Speluno, chłopak był trenerem Cieślaka ze względu na fakt, iż znał dobrze sztuki walki ze starych filmów akcji. Mimo iż Rudy wielokrotnie pomagał Pawłowi (i vice versa), to jednak nie został on zaproszony na jego wesele, choć był obecny na ślubie jako ministrant. Wszedł na biesiadę po kryjomu w przebraniu kobiety, lecz gdy jego tożsamość została przypadkowo ujawniona, został wykopany przez pannę młodą za drzwi. To jednak nie niszczy jego "symbiozy" z Cieślakiem, pomógł mu odegrać się na jego kumplu Ziółku, pakując się pod koła rozpędzonego Golfa, którym kierował pijany obiekt zemsty i łamiąc sobie przy tym nogę. Zaraz po wyzdrowieniu upatrzył sobie kolejną ofiarę, którą była oczywiście trójka ziomeczków. Rudy podejmował na nich wiele prób donosów, czy to za posiadanie lewego alkoholu czy też nielegalnych narkotyków. Doszło nawet do tego, że chłopak pisał na murach bloków i rozpuścił plotkę na osiedlu, że Spejson jest prawiczkiem, aby go upokorzyć przed całą społecznością. Ten jednak wyszedł z tego obronną ręką, zamawiając sobie prostytutkę do Speluno i odzyskując przy tym dobre imię. W innym epizodzie Bastian nie doniósł służbom, gdy złomiarze ukradli z parkingu samochód Wojtasa, ziomeczkom na szczęście udało się siłą wyciągnąć od niego informacje o pojeździe. W odcinku 80 Rudy wraz ze swym kumplem Marcinem założyli dwuosobowy organ o nazwie Straż Obywatelska, który miał za zadanie zajmować się donoszeniem na mieszkańców Grochowa. Organizacja została rozwiązana z chwilą, gdy jej członkowie zostali brutalnie pobici przez Kołacinę na zlecenie ziomeczków. Donosicielstwo bohatera coraz bardziej się nasiliło. W jednym z epizodów założył on pluskwę podsłuchową w kapturze Wojtasa, przez co miał wgląd na każde popełniane przez nich wykroczenie. Kiedy ekipa połapała się co jest grane, pozwoliła złapać się Rudemu w jego własne sidła. Myśląc, że jego wrogowie będą handlować towarem, Rudy zadzwonił z donosem na adres własnego mieszkania. Został aresztowany za podejrzenie posiadania narkotyków. Rudy posunął się nawet do tego, że przyniósł alkohol bez akcyzy na Wigilię w Speluno, mając w tym swój cel. Chłopak liczył na to, że gdy wszyscy się popiją, on będzie mógł złożyć doniesienie o posiadanie nielegalnego trunku. Cieślak wyczuł jednak podstęp i sam zmusił Rudego do wspólnego picia. Nieprzywykły do alkoholu Bastian zaczął się zachowywać agresywnie względem straży miejskiej i został zabrany przez funkcjonariuszy. Na drugiej gali MMA znów ukazany zostaje niejasny układ między nim a Cieślakiem, którego ponownie chłopak był trenerem. Po skończonej imprezie Bastian wrócił do dawnego uprzykrzania życia głównych bohaterom. Doniósł na nielegalnie odbywające się wyścigi uliczne czy poniszczenie nawierzchni boiska do koszykówki, której to dyscypliny sportowej Bastian jest ogromnym fanem. W odcinku 118 na kapslu Dzika, którym Walo cisnął w Rudego, była nagroda w postaci roweru górskiego. Bastian wykorzystał wygrany korek do swych celów, wymieniając go na jednoślad. Kiedy ziomeczki dowiedzieli się o tym, postanowili odzyskać, ich zdaniem, należącą do nich własność. W wyniku nieudanej kradzieży pojazdu i próby odzyskania go przez policję, rower uległ zniszczeniu. Przejęty tą sytuacją Rudy zdecydował się spróbować wygrać ponownie, kupując w tym celu skrzynkę piw. Zamiast znalezienia kuponu, Rudy upił się zawartością butelek i z rozpaczy zaczął demolować osiedle. Pozostałe wystąpienia Rudy pojawił się we śnie Spejsona w odcinku specjalnym, gdzie wraz z resztą wrogiego plemienia napadł na wioskę, by zdobyć święty czteropak Dzika. Spłoszył się jednak, gdy wódz napadniętej osady rzucił na ziemię martwą mysz. Bastian zginął z resztą plemienia, gdy zostali napadnięci w odwecie przez Spejsona. Rudy pojawił się również w alkoholowym śnie Wojtasa, gdzie podejrzał ziomeczków, jak ci wlewają do samochodu cybertrońskiego Achtunga i zmieniają pojazd w Szerszebota. Nawiązał współpracę z Cieślakiem, by jego Golftrzybotem zniszczyć robota ekipie. Szeryf 250 px|thumb|Szeryf na posterunku.W westernowej rzeczywistości z narkotykowych wizji ziomeczków Rudy odgrywa rolę szeryfa miasteczka Los Grochos. W odcinku 81 wszedł ze strzelbą do saloonu Speluno, by uspokoić bawiące się tam towarzystwo. Kiedy zauważył, że jednym z robiącym burdę w lokalu jest poszukiwany żywy lub martwy El Cieślako, rozpoczęła się strzelanina. W odcinku 110 skazywał Walo-kida na śmierć za liczne przestępstwa. Kiedy jego pomocnik miał dokonać egzekucji, rewolwerowiec został uwolniony przez resztę ziomeczków. Szeryf wyznaczył nagrodę za martwego Walo-kida, co ekipa próbowała wykorzystać do celów pieniężnych. Koniokrad Wojtas i Dziki Spejson zawieźli chłopaka pod posterunek, w którym Rudy pilnował siedzącego w celi El Cieślako. Już mieli otrzymać nagrodę za schwytanie opryszka, gdy udający martwego dał nogę. Skończyło się to aresztowaniem dwójki ziomeczków przez szeryfa, jednak wieczorem tego samego dnia zostali odbici przez trzeciego z ekipy i pana Wiesia. Udział w Wojtas szuka żony Rudy wziął udział w programie, aby donieść prokuraturze na Wojtasa. Jednak gdy okazało się, że program jest legalny, chłopak stwierdził, że wygra go na złość Puczykowi. W pierwszym odcinku poradził sobie bardzo dobrze, zajmując miejsce na podium w wyścigach traktorów i wygrywając w dojeniu krowy. W kolejnej odsłonie również udało mu się zachować dobre rezultaty, gdy jakimś cudem dojechał po pijaku Fetorem do mety i wynieść jajko z kurnika (plus oczywiście jedno własne). Trzeci odcinek przyniósł nieco gorsze wyniki, zarówno w malowaniu bronami na polu, jak i w dokarmianiu świni, jednak w czwartym Rudy znów pokazał swą wyższość nad uczestnikami, zwyciężając w konkurencji parkowania ciągnikiem z przyczepą gnoju i zajmując drugą lokatę w jeździe na oklep. Udało się mu dobrnąć do finału, z którego ostatecznie odpadł. Przez porażkę miał zamiar donieść oszustwo organizatorów organom ścigania, jednak został znokautowany przez Wojtasa. Ciekawostki * W odcinku 80 należał do straży obywatelskiej razem ze swoim kolegą Marcinem. Galeria Rudy Rower.png|Rudy jako dziecko. Rudy ministrant.png|W komży jako ministrant. Rudy Dziku.png|"Już nie Rudy, od dzisiaj Dziku!" Rudy MMA.png|W roli trenera Cieślaka na gali MMA. Rudy taniec.png|Rudy tańczy jak szalony. Rudy elegant.png|Bastian w garniturze. Rudy szpital.png|Rudy w szpitalu ze złamaną nogą. Straż Obywatelska.png|W służbie Straży Obywatelskiej. Rudy koszykarz.png|Bastian oddaje się jednej ze swych pasji. Góral Rudego.png|Rekreacyjna jazda na rowerze. Rudy pijany.png|Rudy pijany w trupa. Rudy jaskiniowiec.png|We śnie Spejsona. Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Antagoniści